


More Chats (Pt.19)

by orphan_account



Series: Family [19]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	More Chats (Pt.19)

[sunnyD]: GUYS I FOUND A PUPPY

[bispy]: HFSOHGISODJS

[bispy]: WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE WHAATS ITS NAME WHERE DID YOU FIND IT

[sunnyD]: HIS NAME IS CHARLIE HES A PUGGLE AND I FOUND IT,,,

[sunnyD]: SOMEWHERE

[detective dimples]: TRINI WE CANT HAVE A DOG

[sunnyD]: CANT BELIEVE MY SISTER HATES ANIMALS

[detective dimples]: BITCH IM VEGAN I LOVE ANIMALS BUT WE CANNOT HAVE A DOG

[sunnyD]: KIM CAN WE KEEP IT

[pinkie]: ALEX CAN WE KEEP IT

[faxingjax]: AUNTIE ALLY PLS LET THEM KEEP IT

[little grey]: NO\

[sunnyD]: :'(

[sunnyD]: who r u,,,, to deny ppl in love,,,, their baby?????

[pinkie]: al pls

[pinkie]: :<

[little grey]:n,,,, o

[faxingjax]: pwease aunt awex

[little grey]: FUCK FINE

[faxingjax]: youre welcome guys

[little grey]: kara lena pls turn ur son off and never let him do that again

[good one]: we're fucked lmao

[bispy]: probably

[faxingjax]: o:)

[little grey]: where did you even find the dog

[pinkie]: the animal shelter

[good one]: sjkljslkjajs

[damnsam]: guys stop texing the gc kara and lena arent paying attention to the movie

[sunnyD]: what movie

[damnsam]: imagine me & you

[pinkie]: sljjdadfasgvjsbvi

[faxingjax]: HAROLD

 


End file.
